Heaven is a place lost on Earth
by ambie-lee-smiley-chanX3
Summary: Death is Light's only retribution. Will his 'nothingness' change his perspective on everything? LxLight


**A/N: hello! This story is rated M. Why you ask? Simply put into a word-Sex. This involves Yaoi. Welcome to the world of one shots!. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Death Note isn't mine. Still.**

_**~Heaven is a place lost on Earth~**_

The pain in his chest was excruciating, more agonizing than anything he had ever felt before in his life. As he collapsed, he clutched desperately at his torso, naively hoping that the hurt would fade. His breath was rapid, but becoming more relaxed as the pain dulled into a blunt throbbing. The room span around him even as he lay on his back on the cold flooring. The moist air hung intensely on his lessening breath. The world began to slow and the faces of his companions became more apparent. A black haired man stood crying, a gun clutched tightly between his trembling fingers, with another three men trying to restrain him.

A blonde woman with bangs stood wide-eyed next to another black haired man who seemed completely unfazed by the situation. Lastly, a young boy, no older than seventeen he guessed, sat crouched with his cold black eyes hard and uncaring and a small smile of victory on his porcelain white face. The boy mouthed slowly 'Goodbye Kira.' Light's-no Kira's- mouth gaped and closed before he felt the life slip from his body

"But I don't want to die... " His last words wept from amid his lips, before Light Yagami began to drown in it. Oblivion. Non-existence. Nothingness.

The darkness was more than devastating; it seeped into Light's every pore.

He knew that one of the rules that the Death Note held stated that if he used the notebook, was that he would go to nothingness. That he would be unable to ever go to heaven or hell.

Light cringed at the thought of being in the black for all eternity. The auburn haired man suddenly felt extremely self conscious as he realised that he was completely naked and the chill of the shadows crept up his bare legs and chest. He shivered and shifted his body, praying that he still had some support to hold him up.

He sighed in relief as he found his legs. As Light stood to observe the darkness, hoping that there was at least a fragment of light in the never-ending gloom, the scenery suddenly changed. The ground whooshed from under Light's feet and he stumbled over the sudden irritate ground under his bare feet.

"Whoa...!" He cried, as the tender pads under his feet burned from the concrete that grated his skin callously. As the world stopped, he took in the scenery. It was very familiar, Light had to admit it rang quite a few bells, but he must have lost most of his memories as he died. Light's head burned as the realisation overcame him.

"I-I'm dead!" he gasped, suddenly.

He closed his mouth and blocked his nose. Nothing happened.

'_I really must be dead I don't even need to breathe anymore. ' _

Light froze on the walkway, his eyes trailing his surroundings again. There was a large strip of shops that seemed to never end. Confused, he walked towards the Cafe' that stretched forever into the distance. As he reached to push on the door, it disintegrated under his fingertips. Light frowned and walked through the doorway briskly, the tinkle of a bell signalling his entry. With a sudden gentle wind, his naked body became covered in a white and blue sports shirt made of cotton, his bottom half dressed in silken shorts that sat high on his smooth thighs. White tennis shoes clad his feet, and made loud scuffing sounds on the tiled floor.

'_This place is really familiar as well... ' _Light thought considerately as his hands brushed the leafy greens that decorated the countertops. He peeked his head around the corner, hoping that there was at least a single being that existed here besides himself. Light felt his spirit leave him all at once. _This really is Nothingness _he sighed sadly. He might have been Kira when he was alive, but in truth, he was only Kira because insecurity tore him down. He didn't need anybody when he was alive but in death, eternity without another voice may as well just have been Hell. The man brushed his hands through his hair roughly and tugged the ends. He ruffled the soft down on his head messily. _There's nobody here. Who gives a shit if my hairs messy? _Light bent down to study his reflection in the glass of the window. He touched his face softly. He was younger. His eyes were wider even his brown hair, which was stiff ruffled, was shorter and more styled. Amazed, he lent his softer, youthful hands on the glass just to have it crumble under his fingers again.

"It's amazing isn't it?" A soft voice whispered next to Light's earlobe.

Light startled and jumped away from the voice. He turned around rapidly; ready to hit the person who had alarmed him. Not a soul was there. Light ran out of the Cafe' immediately.

As Light ran from the never-ending strip of the same Cafe', the world changed again, this time shifting more violently. Light fell onto the altering surface that he assumed was the ground. The colours that flowed beneath him were irregular and differed.

Yellow, blue, red, indigo, red, red, red, RED.

The scream that exited Light's mouth was inhumane, screeching as the red overtook his flailing body. The red began to seep into his mouth, clogging his throat. As he stretched his arms above his head, the crimson travelled down his arms quickly. His hands bubbled and began to bloat as he scratched at the flowing river of red. Tears pulled at the man's eyes, but nothing left his eyes except for sand, causing his eyeballs to sting even worse. As Light began to choke in the ocean of scarlet, he now guessed that it was blood, a tight sensation tugged on his billowing hand, pulling him up easily. As his head broke the surface, Light began to throw up the rubies that littered his stomach and tore his throat as they left his body.

"Light?"

_T-that voice again! _Light's eyes flew towards the voice, finding its owner. Light gasped as his eyes fell on the man who stood over him, with his arms stained with red up to elbow.

"L!"

The raven haired man smiled arrogantly.

"That I am." L's obsidian eyes scanned Light with interest.

"L what in the hell are you doing here!"

Light growled as he stood wringing the blood from his clothes. L's smile grew.

"I am free to do as I wish. I do belong in Heaven after all. You Light, are destined to live the rest of eternity in the place called Limbo, or as you would surely know in your case, Nothingness, Kira." L wiped his hand on his baggy white shirt, ridding his hand of the blood, but leaving no evidence of it on his shirt.

"L why are you here with me?" the auburn haired man muttered grudgingly. L turned, his young and straight backed figure taller than Light had previously seen, and laughed, something that he had never done in life.

"Light Yagami, I pitied you when I watched you die. You threw yourself around pathetically after Matsuda shot you. It was a sad sight." L looked at Light with sudden disdain, his dark eyes cold. "Matsuda isn't as useless as we had all thought now was he?" Light turned his head away sheepishly.

"No Light, he stood up to the man he respected more than anybody else and helped bring his _evil_ reign to an end. Isn't he a good man? Just like Soichiro. Justice was served on a silver platter. " "Did you come here to mock me L?" Light spat another ruby to the round, making a small tinkle as it slid across the floor that had now taken the form of gravel.

"If I wanted to mock you, I would have at least you to drown in the blood of the people you murdered, and then laughed. You are already dead after all. It's not like you would suffer death again." A smug look settled in L's eyes as he looked at the bloodied boy who sat bloated on the earth. Light stood and spat again, this time the ruby landing on L's bare toe, then decomposing into a scab, which strangely began to bleed on L's pale foot. Light ran away from the raven haired man who mocked him, even in death.

The world didn't re-shift, just began to repeat itself.

The cafe', the ocean, and finally, his university.

To-Oh had never in its existence looked so empty and depressing. L didn't reappear as Light ran. But Light was sure he could see the man's mass of hair as he jogged past To-Oh for the third time. As the motivation began to slip away, Light came to a complete stop. He wasn't puffed, or out of breath, his legs just became heavy and impossible to move. As he staggered the world distorted once again, this time reappearing as the roof of a building. Light lost his footing as he saw his new surroundings in full. It was a mixture between significant places that had imprinted themselves in his memory, even after he had died. This building top, had the roof of To-Oh University and the Japanese Task Forces' headquarters. The last part he could place in his sleep, literally.

His desk, the one that he had sat at for so many nights before and after he had found the Death Note, and the window that he had seen so many sunsets behind. The window looked out of place, sitting with no bearings, standing completely void of support, against the side of his 'room'.

What astounded him the most was the change in the lighting between the three different areas.

Light's window shone with the golden yellow of a clear day's sunset. The To-Oh rooftop was a bright and mild afternoon. The Task Force rooftop was almost pitch black, and it was raining ferociously.

"Enjoying the view?" L asked softly as he began to walk towards Light's room.

Light's mouth was shut tightly, but his eyes were filled with wonder at the sight before him.

"So Light, are you willing to have a civilized talk with me as of yet?" L's black orbs studied Light's thin figure intensely.

"Fine." L smiled softly and pointed to the area in the direct sunlight on the To-Oh side of the roof. Both men sat down and considered each other strenuously.

"L. Did you really consider me as a friend when you were alive?" Lights voice was so soft that L had barley heard him. L's eyebrows rose. Light's question had caught him by surprise

"Yes. I did, yet you never considered me as a friend. Did you?"

Light's face sunk. "L you were always my rival, and you were brilliant at it. But friendship was hard to gain when you were in my way."

L nodded his head slowly in slight understanding. "I always thought that you were my rival, but I did consider you as a close friend of mine. Watari even commented on it a few times. Plus you were useful. " Light's honey eyes watched the small flicker of sadness run across the detectives face.

"L you don't talk as cleverly as you used to."

L nodded again. "I know. For one, I am slightly younger, I'd say at least nineteen, and also after I died I seemed to lose quite a few memories and brain cells, seeing as I really have no use for them anymore."

Light stretched his soft hands, still stained in the ruby/blood, and swept a stray strand of L's messy hair from his face. L pulled his face back, shocked at the contact that the now teenage Light had just made. A genuine smile crossed Light's face as he leant in towards the other mans pale face and brushed his lips against the pink lips of L.

L panicked and began to draw away when Light's hand gently held the back of his neck to stay in place. L's eyes became hooded as he stared into the honey brown of his companions eyes. Light pushed the raven haired man down into the direct sunlight of the horizon that was emitted from the window of his bedroom.

L sighed as the warmth ran throughout his body and he opened his eyes playfully, pulling the man on top of him to the floor, then rolling himself on top of the auburn haired teen and straddling his hips. As he tugged on Light's sport's shirt, it began to fragment in his hands.

"Hmm!" L laughed. Light smiled "That seems to be happening to everything here." L shrugged. "Oh well. Makes my job easier."

The black mass of L's hair obscured his face from view as he leant down to Lights chest and nipped one of the erect pink nubs. Light shuddered as a quiver ran down his spine. The older man began to tongue at the nipple slowly, lightly brushing the tip with his pink muscle. Light withheld a moan as L ran his hand down the middle of his chest, making him shiver again.

The detective began to peck up Light's soft neck, leaving small red marks that begun to fade almost instantly. The younger teen began to jerk at the detectives pants, and succeeded in making them crumble in his hands. L, taking advantage of Light being distracted, tugged his ukes shorts gently, watching as the shorts turned to dust and flew into the rain that pored only ten meters away from them. As he had suspected, the shorts had concealed only Light's member, which stood erect at L's seductive touch. L brushed one of his spidery fingers up the underside of Light's member, which began to pulse and twitch.

Light bit his tongue to avoid another unwanted moan, but L captured his lips as he petted Light's erection softly, earning a strangled groan which was muffled in L's dominant mouth.

"NNghg!" Light groaned as L began to pump him at a rather slow pace.

"Do you like that Light? Hmm?" L whispered into Lights ear, biting softly on the lobe.

"Yeah L….I-I do like that Nngh!" Light cried as L brushed his thumb over the head of Light's now painfully hard erection. Another strangled grunt fell out of Light's mouth sub-consciously. L licked his lips as he began to lick over Light's abdomen, tracing his toned muscles leisurely. Light watched expectantly as the black haired detective trailed further down his torso. L stopped suddenly and looked into the depths off his clouded partners eyes, as if asking for approval.

L lifted his head and began to stare at light's manhood. He wet his lips again and proceeded to engulf the tip of his masculinity. Light gave a loud cry as L's tongue began to swivel around the head of his penis, lapping up the pre-cum that had already begun to form at the tip. L pushed Light further into his mouth, almost to the point that he would have gagged, if he still held a gag reflex. He sucked and tongued at Light mercilessly, almost laughing when Light began to whimper

"_Ohh L.._" As L continued to push the nonexistent boundaries, a sudden tightness formed in Light's stomach.

"Ah! L I think that I'm about to- " at that moment L suddenly pulled away and pushed his groin against Light's, and as Light came viciously, he ended up coating not jus himself, but L's rock hard erection. As Light's head began to recuperate and level he flushed as he realized that L was coating himself with his juices, making his member slick and wet. As L began to turn Light onto his stomach, the auburn haired man rolled obediently, surprising L greatly. "L…" "Hmm? Yes Light?" "Will this hurt?" Light asked softly. A sympathetic smile graced L's porcelain face "Not where we are Light."

L bent himself over Light's rigid torso and began to push himself tenderly against Light's hot entrance. Light moaned as L nipped his earlobe again and whispered

"Now Light, are you sure that you never considered me as a friend?" Light went stiff as L's appendage began to penetrate the tight opening

"Now, for this to work properly Light, you will have to relax." Light cleared his mind and began to settle down. He grimaced and bit his swollen lip as the large organ pressed in firmly, and Light cried out as L began to thrust quickly, burying himself to the hilt each time. The raven haired man stopped as the cry of his partner troubled him.

"W-w-why'd you stop?" The uke mumbled weakly.

"You cried out. I thought that I had hurt you." A weak grin spread over Light's attractive face. "Please keep going L. For the love of god, don't leave me hanging. "

"But we've hardly even started!" A laugh erupted from L as he began to move his hips in a circular motion as he searched for a certain spot. "Ahh!" a shout rang through the air, filled with lust and pleasure. A small smirk became apparent on L's face

'_Heh. I found it._' L repeatedly pressed into Light's prostate earning a pleasurable yelp and groan with very thrust. The sounds that Light made were beginning to push L over the edge. As his partners muscles began to constrict around his pulsating member L released into Light's cavity, causing Light to also let go in unison.

As both men panted heavily, L pulled himself out of Light, his erection still slick. He dropped himself wearily next to his partner, who still lay on his stomach.

"Hey Light. I think that we should get clean." Light rose his hooded honey brown eyes to meet with the large obsidian orbs that watched him intently. Light buried his face into the carpet that occupied his 'room'. L grabbed Light firmly around his prominent breastbone and began to drag him towards the pouring rain on the Task Force Headquarters area. As the rain pelted them both they shivered for a brief moment before they were completely clean and the rain became a pleasant warm temperature. As they both hugged closer together, they moved back into Light's room, where they both dried instantly. As they sat on the shag carpet, a sudden thought struck the younger man.

"L, I'm supposed to be in nothingness forever, why are you and everything else here?" L kissed Light softly. "Nothingness is everything here, if that makes any sense." The light from the permanent horizon began to shift again, the world becoming a strange assortment of colours.

"You know what L? I think that it makes perfect sense."

**A/n : Yay! Now wasn't that fun? I think that the whole concept of Death Note would have been better if Light and L had just admitted to being in love with each other. L didn't have to handcuff himself and Kira together. They didn't have to towel each other off and give each other foot rubs unless they were just giving us fan girls something to woo over. Well, that's my theory anywho. I hope that you enjoyed my first lemon-that didn't include the word love stick. X3**

**Ambie-lee-smiley-chanX3**


End file.
